


Bake Until Golden [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Fringe
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Baking, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Bake Until Golden' by victoria_p.</p>
<p> <br/>The evolution of Astrid Farnsworth: stress baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake Until Golden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bake Until Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344057) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Length:** 6min:17sec

 

**Download links:** [mp3 (5.75 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4j8yzdb3h927njc/Bake_Until_Golden_by_victoria_p.mp3) or [audiobook (5.77 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d35h4c159rr25rz/Bake_Until_Golden_by_victoria_p.m4b)


End file.
